


Perfect For You

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Pygmalion and Galatea, Smut, i love this so much, sculptor!daichi, statue!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi has never really believed in love. In fact, he's never been in love. Not to say that he wouldn't mind falling in love, it's just that nobody felt right to him. His friends, Asahi and Noya, keep trying to set him up with people so that he can be happy too. But so far, they haven't been doing so well finding that one special person.<br/>To help them out, Daichi decides to sculpt his 'perfect lover.' But then he falls hopelessly in love with the statue. He knows the love is fruitless, but he can't help himself! Then, one day, the statue goes missing and Daichi is distraught!<br/>What will he do when Sugawara Koushi walks into a mixer, looking EXACTLY like the statue that he was in love with?</p><p>Based on the myth Pygmalion and Galatea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For You

“Daichi, will you please come to this mixer that I set up?” Asahi asked, concern laden in his voice.

Daichi barely glanced at his best friend as he finished up the sculpture that he had been working on for the past few weeks. It was nothing special, just something he was doing to give to his mother. Ever since he was little he liked to make things with his hands, and in college he found out that he was very gifted at sculpting. Especially stone sculptures. They took a long time to make, but to Daichi, they were worth it. It was an amazing thing to turn a rock into something beautiful and artistic. 

He was constantly working on his craft, which meant that he didn’t exactly get out much. But he enjoyed it. He liked being alone, creating with his hands. He had friends, like Asahi, and he hung out with them from time to time. But he didn’t have a special someone in his life. In fact, he had never had a special someone in his life. He had tried to date a few people in high school and college, but he was never serious about any of them. He didn’t love them and after a short time, they would always break up. 

He didn’t think that he would mind finding somebody to be with, but he just hadn’t found them yet. Nobody seemed right. Nobody seemed like The One to him. So, he was usually alone in his workspace, creating sculptures. 

His handful of friends were worried about him of course and kept trying to set him up on dates. They didn’t like to see him alone and working all the time. Especially Asahi. He had been friends with Daichi since their first year of high school and he had seen Daichi try and fail to find somebody to love. 

“Asahi, you know how I feel about those,” Daichi sighed, brushing the sculpture so that the dust fell off.

“I know, but I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy, Daichi. You helped me find my special someone so I want to do the same for you,” Asahi stated.

“Why are you even going to a mixer when you’re already in a relationship?” Daichi asked, snorting. He had set the taller man up in high school with a shorter boy, Noya. They had been together ever since and were practically married.

“Because I’m trying to find out what your type is,” Asahi replied, rolling his eyes. “And don’t tell me you don’t have a type. I’ve known you for ten years and I’ve seen the people you dated.”

Daichi grumbled something under his breath. Asahi wasn’t exactly wrong. Daichi seemed to go for the pretty, elegant types. He had dated girls and guys, not seeming to have a preference for gender. 

“Daichi, you don’t have to date any of them. Just, at least come and talk to them. You spend too much time in here by yourself,” Asahi sighed, seeing that he still wasn’t getting through to his friend. Asahi didn’t want to give up on his precious friend, but sometimes the task of finding him someone seemed impossible.

“So, you’re not going to force anyone on me? Or make me take someone out on a second date?” Daichi asked, turning slightly towards his friend.

“Not unless you want to,” Asahi assured. 

Daichi let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but don’t expect me to like it.”

“As long as you show up,” Asahi said, turning to leave. He had to go see who Noya had managed to find for this mixer. Hopefully, there would be someone that Daichi would be interested in.

The next day, Daichi was sitting with Asahi and six strangers. And he was completely miserable. He had finished the sculpture for his mother and he planned to do a very large piece next. He hadn’t decided on what yet, but instead of wasting his time at a mixer, he could’ve been home brainstorming. 

“So, Sawamura-kun, you’re an artist?” a girl asked, twirling her hair around her finger and looking at the muscular man with sultry eyes. She had bouncy red hair and large breasts and was definitely not Daichi’s type.

“Yes, I’m a sculptor,” Daichi replied, for the third time, curtly. Asahi jabbed him in the side and Daichi winced in pain.

“What do you normally sculpt?” a man asked, also giving Daichi an appraising look. He was very skinny and had large glasses that were sitting on the end of his nose. He might’ve been okay if he hadn’t been so nosy earlier, asking Daichi too many personal questions.

“Normally people, I guess,” Daichi said.

“Oooooh!” the girl squealed excitedly, causing Daichi to cringe from the loudness of her voice. “Could you sculpt me then?!”

Daichi opened his mouth to say something that was probably rude when Asahi yanked on his arm, pulling him up from his seat. “Oh, darn. I forgot something in the car! Could you get it for me, Daichi?”

Daichi blinked, confused, then noticed Asahi’s pleading gaze. His friend didn’t want Daichi to get angry and say something caustic when he didn’t even really mean it. Asahi knew that Daichi was a strong and kind-hearted person and was very giving. But after a decade of not being lucky in love, he had become more closeted and sarcastic. Asahi wanted to find someone for Daichi that brought the goodness out of him. 

“Sure thing, Asahi,” Daichi said, grabbing the keys from his best friend and then heading out of the room. 

“Aw, he didn’t even answer me,” the girl whined, pouting.

“Daichi has been very busy lately so he wouldn’t be able to fit it in, he’s just too polite to say so,” Asahi said, covering for Daichi. 

Daichi snorted softly and then headed outside to get some fresh air. He needed it after being in a room with all of those people. He took in a deep breath and then let it out. Noya hadn’t found one person that Daichi was even a little bit interested in. They all seemed shallow and only into themselves. Daichi wanted someone that was intelligent and witty, someone he could hold deep conversations with for hours and never get bored of anything that they said. He wanted someone funny who could make him laugh and would laugh in return at his jokes. Daichi knew that he wanted a lot, but that person had to be somewhere out there. Right?

Daichi decided to head back inside and hovered outside of the room, listening in on the conversation inside. 

“So what is Sawamura-kun’s type?” the man with the glasses asked.

“Yes, tell us!” the red-headed girl exclaimed. 

“Umm,” Asahi started nervously. “Elegant and refined?”

“I can be elegant and refined. Especially for those muscles,” the girl giggled. She turned to the man next to her. “Did you see his biceps? I wonder what the rest of him looks like.”

“Haha, yeaaah,” Asahi chuckled awkwardly. He knew that none of these people were Daichi’s type, but at least the man was out of his workshop. Out and about with living people, instead of his stone ones. 

Daichi was still standing by the door, out of sight. He was thinking about what Asahi had said. Elegant and refined did seem like his type. He kept thinking about what his perfect person would look like: slender with soft features and a kind smile and shining eyes. He froze, suddenly knowing what his next project would be. He would sculpt his perfect person so then Noya and Asahi would know what to look for and stop wasting his time with people that he could never like. 

After the mixer, Asahi drove Daichi home. The taller man was confused as to why the other man seemed so chipper. He hadn’t enjoyed the mixer at all and hadn’t liked anyone and it was a complete bust. So why was he so happy?

“You seem pleased,” Asahi murmured, turning into Daichi’s driveway. 

“I am. I know what I’m going to sculpt next,” Daichi smiled, climbing out of the car. Asahi gave him an unimpressed look. Of course that was why he was happy. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m doing this for you too, you know.”

“For me?” Asahi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I’m going to sculpt someone with all of my preferred qualities so that you and Noya know who to look for for mixers,” Daichi said like it all made perfect sense.

“Uhhhh,” Asahi said. “I mean, that’s great and all, but wouldn’t you rather spend that time looking for an actual person with those qualities?”

“Of course not! I don’t have that kind of time. I’ll make the statue and you find the person,” Daichi said, slamming the door and walking towards his house.

Asahi was left sitting in his car, completely dumbfounded. 

***

Daichi got to work right away. He ran into his workshop, turning all the lights on, and then he tied his apron on. He went over to the large stone slab that he had moved to the middle of the room earlier that day. He walked around it, studying it and running his hand over it. 

He turned his radio on and let it play in the background. Then he grabbed his step-ladder and chisel and began, imagining his perfect person in his head. He wanted the figure to be standing gracefully, one foot set behind the other and resting on delicate-looking toes. He wanted one arm to be held up at shoulder length and in front of the body, palm upwards like it was reaching for Daichi’s hand. The other arm would be down by the side. 

While Daichi was chiseling away rock to make the rough outline for the outstretched arm, he decided to make the statue a male. He thought that he would like to be with a man more than a woman because they would have more in common and therefore, have more to talk about. 

Daichi worked all through the night and had done a rough cut of the first arm and the area where the shoulders and head would be. He stopped sometime early in the morning and decided to get some sleep. He was going to meet up with his parents later in the afternoon and he thought that he should at least get a bit of sleep before facing them. They too were worried about the fact that he had never been in love and that he might end his life alone, even though he was only twenty-five. Daichi honestly thought that they were being prematurely morbid about the outlook of his romantic life. But he decided to keep that fact to himself, most of the time.

He got six hours of sleep, which was pretty good for him. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and then raced out the door to meet with his parents. They were going to meet at his mother’s favorite bistro. He drove quickly, knowing how his parents felt about punctuality and got there three minutes early. He walked inside to see that his parents were already waiting for him. 

He walked up and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down. He ordered what he always got for their monthly bistro visit and the waitress gave him a cute smile as she took his order. His mother didn’t miss the look either, at least waiting until the waitress got out of earshot before saying anything.

“What about her? She’s cute,” she said, following the plump waitress with her eyes.

“Yes, she’s cute,” Daichi said, taking in the curling waves of her hair and the curves of her body. She was cute, adorable even. But she just wasn’t Daichi’s type. 

“But she’s not his type,” Daichi’s father said, taking a sip from his water glass. “Remember, he likes elegant ones. Like you, darling,” his father said, winking at his wife. Daichi’s mother giggled and waved her hand as if saying “oh, you.” Daichi sent his father a look to thank him for derailing his mother for the moment.

His parents continued to flirt and Daichi looked around the restaurant, ignoring his parents. Nobody caught his interest and he again wondered if he would ever find someone. He just hoped that Noya or Asahi could find someone that resembled his statue. 

“Oh, honey, I’m just worried. You know that,” his mother said, continuing on with their conversation. Their food arrived and Daichi hoped that that would distract her, but she kept talking. “Why do you have to be so picky? What if you fell in love with someone who didn’t meet your standards?”

“They don’t have to meet all of them,” Daichi said. “I would at least like to hold a reasonable conversation with them without them ogling my muscles and trying to get me into bed.”

“Not all people are like that,” his mother sniffed. “Besides, you’re not even as muscular as your dad was when he was your age.”

Daichi groaned, “I know. Please don’t tell me that story again.”

“Daichi just knows what he wants,” his father said, patting Daichi’s mother on the arm reassuringly. “One day, that special person will come along and Daichi will snatch them right up.”

“He better. He’s not getting any younger,” his mother said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I’m only twenty-five!” Daichi exclaimed dramatically.

***

Daichi worked non-stop on his sculpture. By now, all of his friends knew what he was up to and they would drop by to watch him create his perfect person. They found it entertaining, but they were also curious as to who exactly would satisfy the finicky man. They had all tried to set him up on multiple dates, all with unfavorable outcomes. His friends started taking bets about the features and they would stay up late with Daichi on nights that they had off, ordering pizza and making it into a party. 

Daichi had the outline of the body done and was now starting on the finer details. He decided to start from the bottom and then end with the face. The feet were petit and the legs were long and slender. Daichi blushed furiously when he worked on the more private parts of the statue, his friends making catcalls at him the whole, entire time. 

“Damn, that statue has a nice ass,” Noya called, chuckling, circling the statue and noticing the supple curve of the body part. “So, you’re a butt person. I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Daichi threw his apron at Noya’s face, the smaller man catching it, still grinning widely. The sculptor started to sweep the area, deciding to clean a bit. Noya helped him put his supplies up and they ordered take-out and watched some horror movies. Noya always watched them at Daichi’s house since Asahi couldn’t stand them. 

They ended up doing a marathon and both fell asleep on the couch, waking up hours later when Asahi let himself in, coffee and breakfast in his arms. Daichi woke up immediately when he smelled the coffee. Noya was much harder to wake up and had to be carried to the table. Asahi put a cup of coffee in his hands, not making it too strong since Noya already had too much energy. But he knew that whenever Noya stayed up late at night, he had trouble waking up. And he knew that Noya and Daichi would’ve stayed up late watching horror movies. Noya knew that Asahi hated them, so he made sure never to watch them at their house. And Asahi loved him for that. 

Daichi watched them with a fond look, deciding that he wouldn’t mind if his perfect person wasn’t a morning person. Daichi could bring them breakfast in bed, or they could snuggle together in the morning and laze around. He also wouldn’t mind if they were willing to do movie marathons with him and stay up all night eating junk food that wasn’t good for them at all.

After breakfast, Asahi and Noya headed to work and Daichi went back into his workshop. He worked on the torso for a good part of the day. The body was lean, but muscular, and even if the figure was made out of stone, the body still looked soft and supple. Daichi greatly approved of what he had accomplished so far.

A few days later, he tackled the arms. Like the rest of the body, they were lean and muscular and were very elegantly arranged. The posture was graceful, like he could be a dancer. Asahi stopped by in the evening, admiring the statue.

“This is your best work so far,” Asahi said, walking around the statue and appreciating the details that Daichi had managed to get out of the stone.

“You think so?” Daichi asked, sitting down on a stool to take a break. 

“Yeah, you should submit this one,” Asahi said, heading over to Daichi and sitting beside him. He handed Daichi the canned coffee that he had brought over. His friend took it, opened it, and took a long drank. 

“I don’t know,” Daichi said after taking the can away from his lips. “I want this one to be just for me. Besides, I’ve already submitted a number of works and they’ve been accepted.”

“Yeah, Noya and I will be coming to your grand opening,” Asahi smiled, patting Daichi on the back. Daichi had submitted works to a museum for a special sculpture exhibit they were hosting. It was mostly local artists and the museum had taken quite a few of Daichi’s pieces. 

“Haha, well, it’s not my grand opening. There are several artists showcased in it,” Daichi said, finishing his coffee and shooting the can into the trash can a few feet away. It landed perfectly inside. 

“I guess so, but I’m only going to see your work,” Asahi said, looking back at the statue in the middle of the room. It really was something. It was so realistic, like there was a person standing there instead of stone. Asahi stood up, “I better get going. Are you going to continue working?”

“Yeah, I’m going to work on the face. I want to do it when nobody is here so that I can really concentrate on it,” Daichi said, looking at the blank spot where the face was going to go. 

“Don’t stay up all night,” Asahi reminded him, thinking of all the times he had walked in and Daichi had fallen asleep in his workshop.

“I’ll try not to, mom,” Daichi answered playfully, standing up also so that he could get back to work. 

Daichi ended staying up all night. He found that once he had started working on the face he couldn’t stop. He wanted to get it right, to really show what was in his mind. He worked carefully, forming soft features. A round, angelic face surrounded by flowy hair that he imagined would be light in color. Cute dimples and a small smile and kind eyes that crinkled at the sides. Daichi stared in awe, knowing that he had made perfection. The statue was so beautiful, smiling at him gently and holding a hand out towards Daichi. The sculptor could feel his heart beat quicken as he continued to gaze at the statue. Daichi leaned in towards the full lips, not being able to help himself. It was like he was magnetically drawn to the statue. He stopped himself at the last second. What was he doing? He wasn’t so lonely that he would kiss a statue on the lips! He did end up pressing a kiss to the side of its left eye though.

Asahi and Noya walked into the workshop the next morning with coffee and doughnuts and found Daichi sitting across from the statue just staring at it. Their concerned looks moved from Daichi to the statue and they paused. The statue that Daichi had created was truly beautiful. And in the early glow of the morning, the sight was breathtaking. They almost expected the statue to move, to blink or to grin. But it stayed motionless.

“You finished,” Noya breathed, eyes still glued to the statue.

“I finished,” Daichi murmured. Asahi broke out of his reverie and handed Daichi a coffee. “Thanks.”

Noya moved closer, studying the face. “He’s really something, Daichi. So pretty.”

“Yeah, gorgeous,” Daichi sighed softly. He had done it. He had made himself the perfect person. And he was finding himself quickly becoming attracted to it. To a statue!

Asahi frowned, noticing a change in Daichi’s demeanor. He decided that he needed to get Daichi into bed to get some rest. He started helping the man up when Noya interrupted him.

“Have you given him a name?” Noya asked, glancing back at the two taller men. 

“A name,” Daichi repeated. He hadn’t given the statue a name. He needed to come up with a perfect one, one that fit. “I’ll think about one.”

Asahi put Daichi into his bed, pulling the covers over him. “Now get some rest. Noya and I will sweep the workshop for you.”

Daichi mumbled something, turning over and falling asleep, a certain name coming to mind just before his dreams took him. 

***

Daichi ended up calling the statue Suga. He never thought up a full name, just calling the statue by the cute nickname. Daichi visited the statue every day and he found himself talking to it, discussing what went on in his day, his friends, his family, his work, his hopes and dreams and worst fears. Everything. The statue continued to stand there with the soft smile on its face, like it was really listening and understanding what Daichi was talking about.

Daichi sat on his stool, watching as the evening light from the sunset washed over Suga. It painted him in oranges and reds before mellowing out to a pink and then to a beautiful purple and then into black. Daichi couldn’t help falling hopelessly and completely in love with Suga. He was the epitome of everything that he wanted. Daichi wanted to take Suga into his arms and feel Suga hold him back. He wanted the stone to turn into soft, warm flesh. He wanted Suga to smile at him for real and to talk to him and to tell him that he loved Daichi just as much as he loved Suga.

Daichi knew that loving Suga was utterly useless. Suga could never love him back. He was just a statue that Daichi had created on a whim. One that he had spent hours poring over, pouring his heart and soul into. Daichi also knew that nobody could live up to Suga. Daichi would spend his entire life, loving something so pure and perfect, that could never love him back. And that thought made Daichi cry. 

Daichi of course had no idea that a powerful being had been watching him and saw how pure-hearted his love for his creation was. After the sculptor had gone to sleep, eyes red and puffy, Tanaka, the god of love, had slipped into the workshop. He stopped in front of the statue and grinned widely. 

“Time to wake up,” he said, poking the statue on the forehead. 

The next morning, Daichi headed into his workshop, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

“Good morning, Suga!” Daichi called out, turning to greet his statue. The next second, his coffee was slipping from his fingers and crashing onto the floor, the cup shattering and the hot liquid spilling everywhere. Daichi didn’t even notice though. He was too busy staring aghast at the empty pedestal where Suga had been standing. His statue was missing! More likely had been stolen! But beside Asahi, nobody else had a key to his workshop or house. 

He ran back inside the house and dialed Asahi, who answered the phone with a yawn. “Asahi! My statue is missing!”

“Wait, what?”

“I woke up this morning and it was gone!” Daichi shouted, panicking. Someone had kidnapped his precious Suga!!

“Whoa, first of all, calm down. I’m coming over. Call the police and report a theft,” Asahi said, then hung up and jumped out of bed and started to throw some clothes on. He scribbled a note to Noya, who was still curled up in bed, then he ran out the door.

By the time he got to Daichi’s house, there was already a police car outside. He walked in to see the police officer talking to Daichi, who was waving his hands around wildly. Asahi had never seen him so freaked out before. 

“I went to bed and he was still here and when I woke up this morning, he was missing!” Daichi said.

“Well, there’s no sign of a break-in, but I’ll continue to look around,” the officer said, heading off to search the premises. 

“Daichi, are you okay?” Asahi asked, running over to Daichi. Daichi sniffled and gave a sullen nod, which told Asahi that he was not all right at all. Asahi made him sit on the stool and then gave him a glass of water. The officer came back a while later, saying that she hadn’t found anything, but she would keep them informed if she heard anything about a statue.

“Can you remake him?” Asahi asked, sitting next to Daichi after the officer had left.

The sculptor shook his head. “No, he was perfect. I can’t remake something like that.”

“Well, maybe he’ll show up somewhere. You need to think positively!” Asahi said, trying to cheer Daichi up. 

“Yeah. I think I’m going to go back to bed,” Daichi mumbled, standing and leaving his workshop. Daichi was depressed for the next couple of weeks. He hated walking into his workshop and seeing it empty. He knew that Suga could never love him back, but at least he had been there. At least Daichi could still gaze at him and talk to him. He was crushed when Suga went missing.

He locked himself up in his house for four weeks, not doing anything and definitely not working. He didn’t feel like sculpting again. He moped around his house, eating  
gallons of ice cream. Finally, Noya had had enough. One day, he barged into Daichi’s house and stood in front of the taller man, hands planted on his hips.

“Daichi, this is unacceptable. You can’t spend the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself because your statue went missing. I’m getting you out of here. Now, I set up  
another mixer with people that I think you’ll actually like,” Noya said, following Daichi around the house as the taller man shuffled around.

“But-” Daichi started.

“No, don’t tell me once again that nobody can compare to your statue!” Noya barked, having heard that comment almost every day for the past four weeks. “Your statue wasn’t even alive! There are real, living people out there and you’re going to find one. And we’re going in thirty minutes. So, go take a shower because you smell like somebody died and then buried you in a plastic bag with cheese.” Daichi gave him a look as he headed towards his bathroom. While Daichi was washing, Noya was scouring through his closet, trying to find some good-looking clothes. He finally pulled out some jeans and a maroon button-down shirt. When Daichi stumbled into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around him, Noya unceremoniously stripped him and helped him get into the clean clothes. Then Noya pulled Daichi to his car and drove him to where the mixer was going to be. 

“Now, I got some actually good people this time, so try to find somebody you like, okay?” Noya asked, fixing Daichi’s shirt before they walked inside. 

Daichi mingled with the crowd, deciding that the people weren’t half-bad. Most of them had some pretty interesting things to say. But nobody really jumped out at Daichi and he felt himself falling back into a pit of despair. 

That was until another man walked into the room, catching Daichi’s eye immediately. He was wearing skinny jeans, a light gray button-up shirt, and a very attractive vest. He had silvery hair, gold eyes, and alabaster skin. But what had Daichi really staring was that he looked exactly like the statue of Suga. He had the same eyes, crinkling at the edges when he smiled. The same pretty grin, more inviting that ever. And the same adorable dimples. The only exception was the beauty mark near his left eye. 

The man’s eyes met Daichi’s and he gave him a lovely smile, brightening the whole room up. Daichi felt his feet stick to the floor as the man glided over towards him and stopped right in front of him. Daichi noticed that he was just a tiny bit shorter than him and that he had the same build as the statue. 

“Hello,” the man said in a silky voice, just like Daichi had imagined.

“Uhhhh, uuuummm,” was all that came out of Daichi’s mouth, it flapping like a fish. His heart was beating erratically and he was wondering if he was about to die. He probably looked like a complete idiot also. An exact, living replica of his statue was standing right in front of him and he couldn’t even manage one word. 

The man smiled sweetly. “I’m new to the area and saw a group of people around my age gathering. I can see that I’m interrupting though.”

“No!” Daichi shouted, causing the man’s eyes to widen and blink. “I mean, you’re not interrupting. It’s just a mixer. You’re more than welcome to join us. I always say ‘the more, the merrier!’”

The man giggled and Daichi’s heart literally exploded. “You always say that?”

Daichi scratched the back of his neck, “Well, not always I guess.”

The man’s lips were pursed as he tried to hide his laughter. “You’re not sure?”

“Yes, no. I mean. . .” Daichi trailed off, blushing. He had never been so nervous around another human being ever. 

The man laughed again. “It’s okay. Sometimes I’m not sure either.” He held his slender hand out for Daichi to shake. “I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

“Suga. . .” Daichi said slowly, not believing his ears. They even had the same name! Although, Suga was in a few names, so it wasn’t too weird. Just a huge coincidence. 

“You can call me that if you want to,” Suga said, his hand still in Daichi’s grasp. “So, what’s your name? Or is it Suga, too?”

“Sawamura Daichi,” he supplied, his grip tightening on Suga’s hand. 

“Daichi, that’s a nice name,” Suga hummed, their hands still moving up and down.

Noya bounded over then, wondering who in the world could’ve rendered Daichi speechless. “Are you two going to join us for food or keep holding each other’s hands?”

Suga’s cheeks turned pink and it was absolutely adorable on him. He dropped Daichi’s hand and turned to Noya. “Oh, I’m so sorry. We’ll join you now.” He headed off to find a seat, missing how Noya’s jaw had dropped.

“Wha- what- whaaaaa???!!!!” Noya hissed, sending furtive glances between Suga and Daichi. “Is it just me or does he look like your statue?”

“I was wondering if I was the only one thinking that,” Daichi said, not putting it past himself after his tragic loss four weeks ago. He could totally see himself envisioning someone who looked like his statue. But it was a completely different story now that Noya could see him also.

“I don’t remember seeing him around town,” Noya said, rubbing his chin. 

“He said he just moved here,” Daichi supplied. “He saw a group of people around his age gathering and just walked in, not even realizing it was a mixer.”

“Aw, poor guy. No matter, he’s here now, so he’s going to stay!” Noya declared, pumping a fist into the air. Noya then batted his eyelashes at Daichi. “Especially if you keep giving him smoldering looks.”

“I was not giving him smoldering looks!” Daichi denied.

“Hahaha, were too. Now, let’s get something to eat. I think I spy an empty seat by that silver-haired cutie,” Noya laughed, heading towards the table, right towards Suga. 

Daichi sped-walked to the table, overtaking Noya and jumping into the empty seat. Suga gave him a confused look from the sudden movement, but Daichi just smiled and then turned towards the food, trying to calm down his pounding heart. 

The two chatted the entire time, laughing and enjoying their time spent together. Some people tried to talk to Daichi, but his entire attention was focused on Suga. Almost everyone in the room tried to talk to the gorgeous, silver-haired man, but Suga politely declined them and continued talking to Daichi. The sculptor felt rather proud of himself that he was the one chosen by Suga. 

Afterwards, people headed out, leaving Daichi, Suga, and Noya lingering behind.

“Well, that’s the most fun I’ve had since moving here,” Suga smiled, gathering his bag.

“I know that you didn’t come here expecting a mixer, but. . . would you. . .?” Daichi started off awkwardly, totally butchering his line. 

“Is it just me, or would you like to see me again, Daichi?” Suga asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Daichi had never expected to see that on his statue, but he instantly fell in love with it. 

“I would. . . if you don’t mind, of course,” Daichi said, heat rising to his face.

“I don’t mind,” Suga grinned, whipping his phone out so that they could exchange numbers. Daichi was positively beaming when Suga waved good-bye and headed out the door. 

Noya walked up to him and nudged him in the side with his elbow. “Soooo? How did it go?”

“He gave me his number,” Daichi sighed dreamily.

“Great job! Now let’s head home,” Noya said, gathering their belongings and pushing Daichi out the door. 

When Daichi got home, he pushed the door open to his workshop and stepped inside. He still missed his statue dreadfully, but after meeting Suga, he decided that he needed to get back to work. He picked up a stone that was about the size of a head and carried it over to a table so that he could start working on it. 

***

A few days later, the two met up at a café. Daichi ordered a black coffee while Suga ordered the most sugary drink on the menu. Daichi loved how his eyes lit up when the drink was brought to him and the pleased hum he made when he took a sip. 

“You need to be more adventurous, Daichi. You can’t just come to a super cute café and order black coffee,” Suga teased, taking another sip and getting a foam mustache. Daichi chuckled and took a napkin and leaned across the table to wipe it off. Suga’s eyes widened slightly as Daichi wiped his mouth off and Daichi realized what he was doing. The two of them had just met, but it felt like they had known each other for years. 

“Sorry, you had a mustache,” Daichi said, sitting back in his chair.

“It’s okay. Thanks for not letting me sit there the entire time with it on my face,” Suga grinned. “That would’ve been embarrassing.” He took another sip, the mustache returning. Suga turned his head side to side, modelling his mustache. “So, how do I look?”

“Utterly ridiculous,” Daichi laughed. “I don’t think mustaches are your style.”

“Probably not,” Suga said, wiping his mouth. “So, what do you do for a living, Daichi?”

“I’m a sculptor,” Daichi answered. Normally, people weren’t interested in his line of work. And if they were, they were only pretending because they were trying to take Daichi home with them. 

But Suga’s face softened, a dreamy smile forming on his face. He leaned his chin on his hand, tilting his head to the side a little. Daichi could feel his heart quicken again because with that expression, Suga looked just like the statue. 

“That sounds wonderful, Daichi.”

“R-really?” Daichi stammered, not used to getting any kind of praise from just telling someone he was a sculptor. He usually got praised after someone saw his work and saw  
that he wasn’t a starving artist. 

“I would love to see your work sometime,” Suga continued. 

“My work will be in an upcoming exhibit, if-if you’d like to come with me?” Daichi said uncertainly. Would Suga really want to go to an exhibit of a person he just met?

Suga sent him another mischievous smile. “Like a date?”

Daichi’s whole entire face flushed, rising to his ears and travelling down his neck. “Y-yeah, a d-d-date.”

Suga giggled, “I would love to then. Who wouldn’t want to see something made by such a handsome man?”

Daichi was pretty sure that he was foaming at the mouth. A literal angel had just called him handsome. He was dead, there was no way that he was NOT dead. 

Daichi shook his head to clear his thoughts, “So, what do you do?”

“Hmm, nothing,” Suga answered, stirring his drink idly. 

“Nothing? You moved here without a job lined up?” Daichi asked.

“Well, it sounds terrible when you put it like that,” Suga sighed. 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Daichi asked, concerned for the man.

“I have an apartment. But, I’m still looking for a job,” Suga said. Daichi looked at Suga’s stylish and expensive clothes and thought that he probably came from a wealthy family. Not that Daichi had a problem with that, his parents were pretty well-off also. Which was why he had been able to pursue a job in the arts. But Daichi was glad to know that Suga wasn’t struggling financially. 

“Well, I’m sure that something will come along,” Daichi said, finishing his coffee. The two sat there for a moment, not wanting to be separated just yet.

“Would you like to walk around the park?” Suga asked, gesturing to the park that was just across the street. It was a very sunny day, with a nice breeze to cool things down. If the weather hadn’t been inviting enough, then the idea of spending more time with Suga definitely was. 

“I would,” Daichi said, placing money on the table, enough to pay for both of their drinks. Suga said that he didn’t have to, that he could pay for his own drink, but Daichi said he was more than happy to. He grinned at Suga, “After you get a job, then you can buy me a drink to celebrate.”

“Deal,” Suga grinned.

They left the café and headed across the street to the park. They strolled down the cobblestone sidewalk, pointing at the ducks that were waddling nearby. When they were rounding the pond, Suga reached out and took Daichi’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Suga asked, squeezing Daichi’s hand slightly to show what he was talking about. Daichi nodded quickly, afraid that his voice would come out squeaky if he said anything. Suga beamed in response, his hold tightening on Daichi’s hand. They walked in a comfortable silence, pointing out more animals when they saw them. Daichi found himself completely at ease with Suga. He usually found silences awkward, unless he was with one of his very good friends. But the silence right then was companionable and Daichi didn’t mind it.

When they had reached the other side of the pond, Daichi spotted a food truck that he liked to frequent. “I love their food, hold on. I’ll go buy us something.” He pulled his hand from Suga’s and went over to the truck. Suga walked over to a bench and sat down on it, tipping his head back to catch some sun. 

Daichi was ordering two crepes when he heard a loud, rather rambunctious voice.

“Koushiiii!” the voice yelled.

Daichi turned and saw a man with a shaved head running up to Suga, then sitting beside him on the bench. Daichi frowned; that guy had called Suga by his first name. Were they that close? Daichi watched them closely as they talked and both laughed. Suga said something and the shaved guy gave him a thumbs up before running off.

Daichi gathered the crepes and headed over to Suga, handing him one filled with strawberries. 

“Thank you, it looks delicious,” he said, chomping into it. 

“So, you knew that guy?” Daichi asked before he took a bite of his own crepe.

“Tanaka? Yeah, I know him. I’ve known him my whole life,” Suga smiled. “He’s helped me a lot, he even helped me get an apartment here.”

“So, you’re pretty close,” Daichi murmured.

Suga hummed in response, continuing to eat his crepe. He wiped some cream off the side of his mouth and licked it off his finger. “You’re not jealous, are you, Daichi?” Suga asked in a teasing tone.

“Wha? No!” Daichi denied fervently, hoping that Suga couldn’t see past his blatant lie.

“Well, if you are,” Suga grinned, with a small sarcastic edge in his voice. “Don’t be. Tanaka and I are just friends. Besides, the one I’m interested in is you.” 

Daichi blushed deeply and started to stutter. “R-r-really?”

Suga opened his mouth to respond when another man walked up to them, interrupting their conversation. “Excuse me,” he said, glancing between the two men. He then turned to Suga. “I’m a talent agent and I saw you walking around the park and I thought that you would be perfect as a model. Strictly photography at first, then possibly working up to fashion shows.” He reached into his bag and fished something out, holding it out to Suga, who took it. “Here’s my card. If you’re interested then just call me.” He waved and then headed off.

Daichi stared after the agent with amazement. “Wow, you said you needed a job and one just showed up! That’s awesome.”

“Yes, how. . . serendipitous,” Suga murmured, tossing a glare over to where a man with a shaved head was standing, giving him another thumbs up. He couldn’t believe that Tanaka had picked modelling for his job.

“You should go for it, Suga,” Daichi said. “Jobs like that don’t come around often. And I bet you would be great at it! You’re so beautiful.” Daichi made a choking noise when he realized what he had just said. Even Suga was blushing. 

Suga composed himself first, a tinge of pink still in his cheeks. “Okay, I’ll give him a call then.”

***

Everyone said that Suga was a natural when it came to modelling. He was very elegant and he was good at posing. Also, he could stand in a position for a long time, which the photographers were glad for. No matter how difficult the pose was, Suga could stay in it. Daichi also thought Suga was a fantastic model. Sometimes, he would go with Suga and he would be allowed to sketch him. It was like he was sketching his statue in different positions. But Daichi quickly found his love for the statue falling away as he fell deeply for Suga. He was so much more than a piece of stone, more than Daichi could imagine. He was kind and he got along with everyone. He was smart and giving and funny. He was also teasing. And he pouted when he was told that he shouldn’t eat cookies anymore so that he could keep his figure. Daichi watched as Suga stuck his tongue out at the person after they had walked away and then dumped the whole cookie tray into his bag. He then sauntered over to Daichi like nothing had even happened.

“Ready to go?” Suga smiled sweetly.

“Yeah,” Daichi said, laughing. He took Suga’s warm hand into his, another reminder of how Suga was so much more than the statue that he resembled. They left the shoot and headed to the local art museum. The exhibit that was featuring Daichi’s work was opening tonight and both men were excited. Daichi was also nervous about what people would think of his creations, but Suga told him not to worry about it. He had visited Daichi’s workshop almost every day for the past few weeks and he absolutely loved Daichi’s work. He would sit for hours just watching Daichi sculpt with a soft and loving look in his eyes. Having Suga around eased Daichi’s presence and he got more work done that before. 

An hour into the exhibit opening, Daichi decided to leave his area and to see what the other artists had done. Suga had been admiring his work, cooing over each piece and gazing at them with such adoration that Daichi was starting to become jealous of his own work. Daichi took Suga’s hand and pulled him away gently from a small statue of a woman that he had made a few months ago.

“Oh, Daichi, there are no words to describe how wonderful your work is,” Suga sighed, beaming at him.

Daichi cleared his throat and tried to keep his blush down with little success. “I’m glad you think so, but you might be a little biased.”

Suga gave him a secretive grin, “Maybe a little.”

“A-anyway, let’s go look at the other pieces,” Daichi stammered, pulling Suga along. Daichi studied each piece thoroughly, while Suga glanced at them and then looked away, barely showing them any attention. They got to a statue of a dolphin jumping out of the water and Daichi was very impressed. “Wow, the detail is amazing. You can see each wave.”

Suga sniffed, “I guess.” Suga didn’t like Daichi thinking that pieces that weren’t his were amazing, because Daichi’s were the best. Nobody could compare to Daichi! And he was also jealous that Daichi thought that the other artists’ pieces were beautiful. Daichi had his own masterpiece that he had labored weeks on!

Daichi rolled his eyes, thinking that Suga just wanted to spend his entire time with Daichi’s work. And he was right, but was wrong with the reason why Suga was acting that way. 

Just as he was about to say something, Asahi and Noya found them. The taller kept apologizing for being late and the shorter jumped right into a conversation with Suga. The couple had met Suga several times and were still astounded by how similar he looked to the statue of Daichi’s perfect person. At some point when Suga had gone to the bathroom, Noya had said that the silver-haired man even had the same ass that the statue had, which earned him a smack on the head from Daichi.

“Don’t stare at his ass!” Daichi hissed.

“What? Don’t tell me that you haven’t looked at it and thought it was the exact same ass that you sculpted, albeit this one is softer and bouncier and fills those jeans perfectly,” Noya continued, earning an embarrassed hush from Asahi and another smack from Daichi. He hadn’t wanted to admit that he had noticed how wonderfully Suga’s ass filled his pants.

“I’m so sorry we’re late,” Asahi gushed again, changing the conversation. “I couldn’t find the car keys and then I started to panic.”

“It’s okay, Asahi,” Daichi said, trying to calm the taller man down. “You made it and that’s the important thing.”

“Have you already seen Daichi’s pieces?” Noya asked Suga after he had returned from the bathroom, the smaller man taking the latter’s arm and dragging him off to the sculptor’s area. Suga seemed more than happy to go back there.

“Aren’t they stunning?” Suga asked dreamily as he studied a piece that he had already stared at for a few good minutes. “It’s amazing how lifelike they look.”

“I know right?” Noya laughed. “It’s like they could come to life and walk away!”

Daichi shot Noya a warning look, which the smaller man ignored. Asahi was wringing his hands nervously, wondering where his boyfriend was going with the conversation.

Suga just chuckled, gaze still focused on the statue in front of him. “Well, who knows? If anyone could do it, then Daichi could.” He sent Noya a gentle smile and then moved onto the next statue.

Noya moved over next to Daichi. “He really likes your work, huh? Maybe there’s a reason. Like. . . you made him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Suga isn’t made out of stone. And he isn’t what I thought my perfect lover would be like. He eats too many sweets, he always beats me at scrabble, he likes to tease me, and he tells me off when I do something wrong. And I totally love those things about him. He’s not perfect, but he’s perfect for me,” Daichi said with finality.

Asahi’s eyes started to tear up and he dabbed at them with his sleeve. “Daichi finally found someone to be with.”

“Congrats, now you won’t die alone,” Noya grinned, slapping Daichi on the back.

“The resemblance really is remarkable, though,” Asahi said, stroking his chin as he looked back at Suga.

“It’s kinda scary how much they look alike,” Noya added as they all followed Suga with their eyes. It looked like he could fit in perfectly with the rest of Daichi’s work. “But, as you stated before,” Noya continued, giving Daichi a pointed look. “There’s absolutely no way that it could even possibly be him. At all.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll be going now. You guys enjoy the exhibit.”

“You’re leaving already?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah, even I can’t look at my artwork that long,” Daichi shrugged.

“Gonna take Suga with you?” Noya asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That was the plan. And not for what you think it is,” Daichi said, smacking Noya lightly on the back of the head. He didn’t think that the museum workers would enjoy him actually hitting the small man. “I’m just going to drop him off at his apartment.”

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Noya pouted.

“I know, I know,” Daichi chuckled, having been accused of that many times in the past. “Anyway, I’ll see you two tomorrow?”

“Yep, we’re going to come by and see what you’ve been working on lately,” Noya said, looking as Suga moved onto Daichi’s last piece.

“I’m really glad that you’re working again after. . . you know,” Asahi trailed off softly. He put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “It seems like Suga is good for you. And I’m happy for that.”

“Thanks, Asahi,” Daichi smiled. He waved good-bye and then turned to go get Suga, who also sent them a wave and a kind smile. “Ready to go, Suga?”

The silver-haired man nodded, “Yes, even though I could look at your art all night. But I don’t think the museum staff would approve of that.”

“Probably not,” Daichi responded, taking Suga’s hand as they left the museum. “But you can always come back another day.”

“That’s true,” Suga smiled, looking ecstatic at the thought. Daichi was amazed that somebody could love his art that much. Sure, his parents and his friends thought he was talented, but nobody seemed to appreciate his work on the level that Suga did. A man that he had met just a mere few weeks ago understood his art more than people he had known his whole life. 

“You really like my art, huh?” Daichi asked as they strolled down the street towards Suga’s apartment. 

“I love it,” Suga said, sending Daichi the most dazzling smile he had ever seen in his life.

Daichi felt his heart pound wildly. His feet stopped moving and he stared at Suga like he was an angel, come down from heaven with wings and a halo. He was still holding Suga’s hand, so the other man felt his arm tug backwards and he stopped walking also.

“Daichi?” Suga asked quietly, looking at the taller man with concern. His eyes widened slightly as Daichi took a step towards him and slid a hand into his soft hair, tugging him closer. Suga’s lips parted as he gasped and a moment later, Daichi’s lips were on his, incredibly warm and slightly chapped. A second later, Daichi pulled away, gazing down at Suga, his entire face extraordinarily pink. 

“Wow,” Suga sighed. Daichi had to agree. Kissing Suga felt right to him, like it was meant to be. And his lips were unbelievably soft and fit against Daichi’s perfectly.

They continued walking, both smiling shyly and blushing crazily. Their hands were holding the other tighter though, like they never wanted to let go.

***

Suga picked their next date, gushing how he had heard of a place that he really wanted to go to. He was practically bouncing when Daichi said that they could go. He then tackled Daichi in a hug and kissed him on the nose. Daichi rolled his eyes, but it was completely ruined by the blush that was forming on his cheeks. 

They grabbed their bags and then headed to a boat that would take them to Tashirojima, aka the cat island. Ever since Suga had seen something about it on the television, he had been obsessed. He had been researching it and would spout out random facts to Daichi, who would listen to them as he worked. His exhibit was going well and was frequently visited by Suga. The museum was very impressed and asked Daichi for some more work that could be put into their permanent collection. 

But that day, he was taking a break. He was going to go to the cat island with Suga, who was smiling cheerfully as the boat headed closer and closer to the feline-filled island. He was wearing cropped jeans, a t-shirt, and a large floppy hat. Daichi thought he was absolutely adorable. The hat fit him perfectly and protected his light skin from the sun.

The boat finally made it and Suga bounded off and onto the land, already in search for cats. He didn’t have to go very far before he saw one. He let out a cooing noise and headed towards it, squatting down and holding his hand out to it. The cat immediately leapt down from its perch and sauntered towards Suga, sniffing his hand and then rubbing his face against it. Suga ran his hand over it, beaming. He patted it and then decided to head further inland to give attention to more cats. The cat gave Daichi a wary look as he passed it.

Daichi bought a large bag of cat food and they headed off. Suga opened the bag and started throwing the food out towards cats, who sprinted over to eat. He was so happy that he was glowing. When the food was gone, he sat on the ground and let the cats crawl all over him, rubbing their bodies against him. Daichi watched as he disappeared under a mountain of cats, but he could still hear Suga’s giggling. None of the cats approached Daichi; they were much more interested in Suga. It’s like they could sense that he was gentle and pure and that he absolutely loved them.

Eventually, Suga got up. He couldn’t exactly lay there for the rest of his life. He found his hat in the mass of cats and put it back on his head. He turned and gave Daichi a smile and the artist felt his heart squeeze. He knew immediately that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful man that was standing in front of him, completely covered in cat hair and with the breeze gently pushing against the brim of his floppy hat. 

“Ready to go back home?” Suga asked, walking back over to Daichi, cats running after him. Suga clicked his tongue and reached down to pick up a kitten, snuggling it against his chest. Daichi had never seen anything so adorable. “Ah, I wish I could take you home with me, little one. But your family is here.” He ruffled his nose into the soft hair and then set the kitten back down. Daichi swore that he was going to buy Suga a cat in the very near future. 

Suga took Daichi’s hand and they headed back to the boat, passing other people that were being enveloped by cats. They settled on a bench to wait their return trip, watching the sun begin to set off in the distance.

“Today was wonderful, Daichi,” Suga said, leaning in and kissing the artist on the lips. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“I’d go anywhere with you,” Daichi murmured, giving him a quick kiss back. He didn’t want to start making-out on the boat, but a quick peck was fine. 

“So cheesy, but so cute,” Suga giggled, leaning against Daichi and resting his head on his shoulder. Daichi slid his arm around his waist and put his head down against Suga’s. “Hmm, wake me up when we get there,” Suga said sleepily, warm and content in Daichi’s arms. 

The following week, Suga’s photo shoots started showing up all over the place. Everyone instantly fell for his kind smile and beautiful face, not to mention how he modelled everything fabulously. Daichi was also stunned and started to collect everything with Suga’s face on it. 

Suga got several calls from large agencies, wanting him to model for them. He showed up in even more ads and even started to do fashion shows. Daichi was his date for every single one of them, and he watched proudly as Suga strutted effortlessly to the end of the catwalk and back. Some people even found out about Daichi’s sketches and Suga’s manager decided to do some collaboration between the two. The idea was a smash and Suga was quickly rising to the number-one model spot. 

Not that Suga cared about that. He didn’t care that he was famous and had people fawning all over him. He only had eyes for Daichi and spent every spare moment with him. Daichi was glad that Suga didn’t change after he had become famous, because he was in love with the silly Suga who could eat an entire container of ice cream and not care what it would do to his figure. 

And even if Daichi thought Suga was enchanting on the catwalk in high-fashion and make-up, he thought that Suga was the prettiest in over-sized sweaters and a happy smile.

***

Something the two were very fond of doing together was building pillow forts and then taking as much junk food as possible into the fort and then stay up watching old movies. The two were bantering on how to make the pillow fort this time, throwing pillows and blankets down onto the ground. They finally decided on how to build the walls, draping more blankets on the top for their roof. Then Suga ran off, grabbing pizza, popcorn, and ice cream, and then crawled into the pillow fort, patting the spot next to him for Daichi to make his way inside. 

The two settled down and started the black and white film, munching on their popcorn. Suga was immediately intrigued and couldn’t stop gasping when something happened. He opened his ice cream and started to eat it, eyes never leaving the screen. He was invested now and had to know what was going to happen. 

They watched movie after movie, the food finally disappearing. Hours later, Suga grabbed a blanket and curled up inside it, his eyelids extremely heavy. He snuggled against Daichi’s warm body and smiled when he felt a strong arm wrap around him and pull him closer. Suga let out a content sigh and fell asleep.

Daichi turned the television off and turned on his side so that he could hold Suga better. The silver-haired man mumbled at the movement, but then settled back down, pressing even closer to Daichi than before. Daichi ran his fingers through Suga’s soft hair, lulling the man into an even deeper sleep. Daichi kissed the top of Suga’s head and then fell asleep also.

Daichi woke up in the morning to find himself still inside the pillow fort, Suga sleeping soundly in his arms. The smaller man was facing him and his hair was in a comical mess. Daichi chuckled softly and tried to pat down the rebellious hair without any luck. Suga wrinkled his nose in his sleep and grumbled before turning away from Daichi. The artist couldn’t help the impish grin that slid onto his face. He propped himself up over Suga and bopped the man on the nose. Suga swatted Daichi’s hand away.

“It’s too earlyyyy,” Suga moaned, burrowing into the pillows that were near him and trying to get away from Daichi, who seemed intent on waking him up. 

“They say the early bird gets the worm,” Daichi said.

“I don’t eat worms,” Suga mumbled sleepily into the pillows.

“You know what I mean,” Daichi responded, rolling his eyes.

Suga rolled over and opened one eye to look up at Daichi. “Do you always get up this early?”

“Hmm, usually,” Daichi hummed, grinning.

“Oh, no. You’re a morning person, aren’t you?” Suga asked, closing his eye.

“And a night person,” Daichi added.

“I believe in sleep, unlike some people,” Suga murmured, snuggling back into the pillows. “No reason to be so active in the morning.”

“No reason?” Daichi asked, sliding a hand up Suga’s arm and tangling it into his hair. Suga peeked up at him through lidded eyes. “At all?” He leaned down and caught Suga’s  
lips in a heated kiss. The silver-haired man moaned and wrapped his arms around Daichi to pull him closer to himself. 

“Well, maybe you can convince me that there’s a reason,” Suga said after Daichi had pulled away to take in a breath.

“Just maybe?” Daichi asked, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Suga’s jaw and down his throat.

“Y-yes, maybe,” Suga said, his voice hitching. Daichi returned to Suga’s full lips, ravishing them. They opened for him and he slid his tongue inside, running it along the roof of Suga’s mouth. Saliva was escaping and sliding down Suga’s chin. Not that he cared at that moment. He couldn’t exactly think of anything besides Daichi’s hot lips and his muscular body and the hand that was slipping inside his shirt and skimming along his stomach. Suga could feel his skin burning from where Daichi touched him. But he didn’t want him to stop, he wanted Daichi to touch all of him, to surround him completely. He wrapped his arms around Daichi tighter, clutching his shirt in his hands. As a result, Daichi’s body lowered and his hips pressed against Suga’s. Suga gasped when he felt that Daichi was hard, but he wasn’t any different himself. He pressed his hips up experimentally and groaned at the sensation that it caused. Daichi wasn’t faring much better, his senses going into overdrive at the friction. He gathered the silver-haired man into his arms and grinded against him, causing both of them to feel pleasure.

“Dai. . . Dai,” Suga panted, pressing kisses on Daichi anywhere he could reach. He had never felt like this before. He couldn’t even begin to describe it. He never thought that he would be able to experience something like this with Daichi, ever, and it made tears rise to his eyes. “Daichi, I feel. . . strange.”

“Me too, I think I’m about to come,” Daichi rasped in his ear, canting his hips faster and harder. Daichi ran his tongue over Suga’s ear and sucked on the spot behind it. Suga felt his muscles tighten up and his hips stutter, then it felt like he was exploding and then floating away. Daichi followed soon after, pushing a bit harder and causing their pillow fort to collapse on top of them. 

They lay there, stunned for a moment and still high from their orgasms. Then they both started to laugh. 

“So, think you’ll become a morning person now?” Daichi asked, freeing them from the pillow fort.

“Hmmm,” Suga hummed, pretending to think about it. “Nope. But that almost convinced me.”

Daichi snorted and helped Suga up from the confines of the blankets. “Go take a shower and I’ll find you some clean clothes. Just leave your clothes in the bathroom and I’ll get them so I can clean them.” 

“O-okay,” Suga stuttered, blushing. He stumbled to the bathroom, his movements awkward and completely opposite from how he usually was. He shut the door and leaned against it, clutching at his chest. He couldn’t believe that that had just happened. He hid his face behind one hand, biting down on the other to hide the soft, excited scream that he had let out. Daichi had to love him since he had touched him like that. Suga was sure of it. He knew he was running out of time, but he felt like Daichi would come through for him. 

After doing a small happy dance, Suga stripped his clothes off, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he peeled his underwear off. He then stepped into hot water and started to wash his body. He started to hum a happy tune as he lathered soap all over himself, trying to get the drying cum off of him. 

Daichi waited a few moments after he heard the water being turned on before he opened the door to gather Suga’s clothes. He wasn’t expecting to be in full-view of the beautiful man that was in his shower, facing the other direction and humming some kind of tune. 

Daichi’s face turned red and he found himself not able to look away. Suga’s body was the epitome of perfection. He was lithe and muscular. His legs went on forever. His skin was pale and creamy. And his ass. Daichi’s eyes were glued to it. Suga’s whole body, or what he could see of it, seemed so familiar to Daichi. It was like he already had Suga’s body memorized. 

The more he stared at Suga, the more Daichi realized that his body looked exactly like the one that he had sculpted! Daichi shook his head, his arms clutching Suga’s dirty clothes closer to his chest. That didn’t make any sense! This was reality! Statues didn’t come to life and then make-out with their creators! That just didn’t happen! Suga was not his statue! He was not made of stone! He was a living, breathing being and he just happened to have an amazing resemblance to the statue that Daichi had made. And that was it. Nothing else. 

That wasn’t to say that the image of Suga in his shower didn’t haunt Daichi’s mind in the middle of the night.

***

A few days later, Daichi was heading to Suga’s apartment to pick him up for a date. They were going to go to the zoo since Suga had such an affinity for animals. Their relationship was going very well and Daichi couldn’t be happier. He loved spending every possible moment with Suga. It was like they were meant to be together. Like they were made for each other. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Or several lifetimes. Suga was his everything and Daichi wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Suga was The One and Daichi could feel it with a certainty that he never thought he would have about a relationship. Ever. But Suga had changed all of that and had completely swept Daichi away.

Daichi got to Suga’s apartment door and knocked on it, expecting the silver-haired man to throw it open, face pink and acting like he totally hadn’t been waiting for this exact moment. 

But nothing happened. 

The door was never thrown open. Instead, Daichi heard Suga crying out inside of the apartment. It sounded like he was in pain! Daichi started to panic. What was going on? Was somebody mugging Suga? Had he fallen and hurt himself? What was it? He slammed his shoulder against the door, opening it. He ran in, eyes searching wildly for Suga. When he found him, Daichi stopped. He felt like he stopped breathing and his heart stopped pounding. Even time stopped. 

Suga was standing in the living room, dressed and ready to go on the date. Except, he couldn’t move. His feet and legs were turning into stone. He tried to take a step towards Daichi, but couldn’t. He legs wouldn’t budge. His gaze caught onto Daichi’s and saw the look of terror in the artist’s eyes. Was Daichi afraid of him now because he knew what he really was? Because Suga wasn’t a real person at all?

Suga whimpered as his hips started to turn back into stone. Tears overflowed from his eyes, running down his cheeks. He knew that those would eventually turn into stone too. 

“Suga, what’s happening?” Daichi asked, dropping his things. Suga was turning into stone. And a very familiar-looking stone. The stone that he had carved his perfect lover from. Realization hit him. Suga was the statue all along. Somehow he had come to life. His perfect love had been in front of him this entire time and he had refused to accept it.

“I’m changing back,” Suga cried, feeling the stone creeping higher and higher, immobilizing him. He held his arms out to Daichi and the sculptor ran forward to embrace him, feeling how the soft Suga was turning into hard, rough stone.

“What? No. No!” Daichi shouted, refusing to believe what was happening. “We just found each other. You can’t be taken away from me now!” He dug his fingers into Suga’s skin, blanching when it changed.

“It’s too late,” Suga sobbed, staring at Daichi’s face and trying to memorize it. He wanted to look at Daichi as long as he was able. 

“There has to be a way for me to help you! To change you back!” Daichi’s own hot tears were forming. Suga tried to lift his arm to wipe a tear away, but they had already changed to stone.

“Daichi, I love you so much,” Suga said, leaning forward to kiss Daichi one last time before he turned back into a statue forever. 

Daichi felt his heart break when he felt warm lips turn into cold stone. He felt his world crashing down on him when the life left Suga’s eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were so full of mischief and could melt Daichi in an instant. Soon Suga was completely turned back into a statue, frozen in time with one last kiss on his lips. 

“No, no,” Daichi cried, trying to shake Suga back to life. But it was impossible. He couldn’t shake a statue to life. Suga was lost to him.

Daichi clung to Suga, sobbing heavily. Suga was his one true love and now he was gone. He was the one that Daichi wanted to grow old and die with. The one he wanted to make a home with and bake cookies at 2am with and sing off-key with. And to just. . . love forever. 

But he couldn’t do those things with a statue. And even though the statue was Suga, it couldn’t compare to the living Suga. The one that was so graceful and yet could trip over nothing when he got excited. The one that could befriend everyone he met. And the one that could make Daichi believe that love really existed.

“I loved you too,” Daichi whispered, lips trembling. His vision was completely blurry because of his tears. He leaned his forehead against Suga’s, wishing with everything that he had that Suga would come back to him.

For a while, nothing happened. Daichi ran his fingers over the stone, remembering what the real Suga felt like. But then, something felt different. It was like the stone was getting warmer.

Daichi gasped when he felt arms tightening around him, squeezing him. He felt a head nudge his and then heard a soft sigh.

“You finally said it,” Suga said, running a hand through Daichi’s hair.

Daichi looked up, lower lip wobbling. Suga reached forward and was finally able to wipe Daichi’s tears away. “I’m not dreaming, am I? I haven’t gone crazy?”

“No, I’m here. And for good this time,” Suga smiled lovingly. 

Daichi felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor, taking Suga with him. “I thought I lost you,” Daichi cried, hiding his face in Suga’s chest. The silver-haired man curled around the artist, holding him in a strong embrace. “What happened? Why did you start turning into stone? Why did you come back?”

“One question at a time,” Suga chuckled, brushing his fingers through Daichi’s hair. “I guess I should start at the beginning,” he sighed, his voice growing quieter. “The first thing I remember is you. Your face, your smile. Directed at me. It was like I was the most important thing in the universe. You kissed me,” Suga said, his hand hovering near the beauty mark beneath his left eye. “You talked to me about everything. About your fears and your dreams. And. . . about how much you loved me. There was so much longing in your voice. Like you really meant it. And I fell in love with you too. It was a love that was doomed from the very beginning, but then a miracle happened.” Suga’s fingers stopped moving for a moment as he chuckled. “Do you remember my friend from the park?” Daichi nodded, remembering the guy with the shaved head who he had been jealous of. “That’s Tanaka and believe it or not, he’s a god of love.”

“What?!” Daichi exclaimed, sitting up and giving Suga an incredulous look.

“Well, how else to you explain me being alive?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow. Daichi muttered a few words under his breath. He couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Anyway, he saw how we were both in love with each other and he gave us a chance. We had three months to confess our love for one another before I turned back into stone. I couldn’t tell you that I was the statue and I couldn’t tell you anything about the arrangement.” Suga bit his lower lip. “There were so many times that I just wanted to tell you everything. But you had to tell me that you loved me on your own.”

“Just saying that I love you. . .” Daichi said, trailing off. If only he hadn’t been so worried and embarrassed. Then he and Suga never would’ve had to have gone through this whole ordeal. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and leaned his head on his shoulder. Suga stilled, waiting for whatever Daichi was about to say. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Suga grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and gently pushed him back. He then placed a tender kiss to his lips. “You were worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pillow fort, old movies, and junk food is my ideal date. I'm a simple person lololol.  
> I've always loved Pygmalion and Galatea so I wanted to write a fanfic based off of it and daisuga seemed like the perfect couple for it!! <3 <3 <3 They're adorable. I totes cried when I was writing the end. Feelings.  
> Tanaka, the god of love, strikes again!!! mwahahaha!!!!  
> My Shakespeare class is starting next week, so I'll be pretty busy with that, but I'll try to get out my asanoya omegaverse fics for you guys!!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ Air kisses for all of you!  
> My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to talk to me or cheer me on!!! I looooove Kudos and Comments and are cherished!!!!!! <3


End file.
